LaRousse High Power Academy
by Roselia124
Summary: May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn are great and skilled Assassins. They are sent to LHPA to protect four boys and the school itself. What will happen? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Oldrivalshipping. Rated T for words. REWRITE!
1. The Mission and School?

**Me: Hiya! It's been awhile!**

**May: Sure has.**

**Me: Let me introduce to you…. Leaf and Gary!**

**Leaf: Pleasure to be here.**

**Gary: *Smirks* Hey there beautiful, what's your name? –Stares at May-**

**May: *Blushes* I'm May *smiles***

**Drew: -Glares at Gary- Don't you even dare Oak.**

**Gary: haha! Just kidding.**

**Drew: Let's just get on with this story.**

**Me: Sheesh…**

**Dawn: Roeslia124 does not own Pokemon.**

**Leaf: Or the characters.**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Get them!" a man shouted to his followers.<p>

Four figures can be seen running with Pokemon following beside them.

"I'll handle them girls. Go on ahead!" the second figure said.

"Alright. Be careful Sapphire. Meet us back outside ok?" the fourth figure said.

"Roger that Aqua." the three figures disappeared.

Sapphire looked to her partner Pokemon which was an Espeon.

"Alright Espeon, use psychic when they 're near us okay?" the Pokemon nodded.

"STOP!" they both turned around to see over 10 guards behind them. Sapphire stopped and looked at her Pokemon who cried out it's name.

Espeon's eyes glowed as the guards were floating above. Sapphire smirked and unleashed flames from her hands. When Espeon stopped the attack, the guards were all knocked out on the ground.

Sapphire petted her Pokemon "Good job Espeon." She then looked ahead to see a big gate with guards guarding outside.

She sighed and continued running.

"_I hope the others are okay. Screw that! They know what to do._" She thought as she neared the gate.

**With the Others**

The other three figures were inside a Computer Room, looking for information.

"Amethyst, can you hurry up! We have no more time!" Aqua hissed as she and her partner Pokemon, Vaporeon, were guarding and peeking outside.

Amethyst hurried out her typing "Sorry! I don't know how to get the password!" she replied. The other figure rolled her eyes and pushed the Blue-haired girl aside.

Amethyst gave a light glare "Emerald do you have to push me?" she asked as her partner Pokemon, Flareon, ran to her.

"Let me handle this." Emerald said as her eyes were glued to the monitor.

In a matter of seconds, she was done. She went to the files and downloaded them.

**With Sapphire**

"They're not yet here." she said to her partner, who was sitting beside her.

The guards were all knocked out everywhere.

"What's taking them so long?" she asked. Espeon just shrugged.

**With the Others**

"Done!" Emerald said as her partner, Leafeon, cried out it's name.

Aqua sighed "Let's go girls! I'm sure Sapph is waiting for us outside." They then started walking with their Pokemon by their side.

As they neared the gate, they saw Sapphire sitting under a tree with Espeon. She suddenly looked up and ran to them.

Emerald was the first to speak "Mission Complete." she announced.

Sapphire sighed "Better tell dad." she pushed a button on her watch. A hologram of a man appeared.

"Hey girls! How's the mission doing?" he asked.

"Mission Complete dad." Sapphire said. The man smiled.

"Great job. Now, I need to speak to you in person. Meet you in my office in a few minutes." with that, the hologram disappeared.

Amethyst looked around "Let's get out of here." she whined.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and looked at Espeon, who nodded.

Espeon's eyes glowed as they all disappeared.

In Fifteen minutes, They were all inside their mansion.

"That was easy." Emerald said. She has brown hair that reached her mid back and has brownish eyes. **(A/N: I don't know the colors of her eyes)**

"I hate the Computer!" Amethyst said, her Blue eyes shining. She has midnight Blue hair and eyes.

Aqua laughed "Because you can't figure out the password Dawn." she said, her Green eyes shining with amusement. She has Orange fiery hair in a side pony tail and has Sea Green eyes.

Dawn glared "Shut up Misty!" she stuck her tongue out.

"You guys sure took long." Sapphire grumbled.

Emerald laughed "Oh come on May! It only took a few minutes." The girl known May grunted in response. She has shoulder length Brunette hair and Sapphire eyes.

"Yeah Right Leaf." she said.

"_Girls, please head to my office."_ the speaker sounded.

The girls just shrugged and went to the office.

"Take a seat girls." Norman, their father said.

The girls hurriedly took a seat "What's our next mission dad?" May asked.

Norman took four brown folders and handed it to them "Your missions is to protect Four boys in LaRousse High Power Academy and the school itself. It seems that Team Rocket and Team Magma want are after them and the school." he explained.

"Whoever you got from the folder is your assignments. You can't change ok?" Norman said.

They just nodded and opened the folder but then stopped.

"You first Dawn, since you're the youngest." Leaf said. Dawn sighed and then glared "Hey! I'm not that young! I'm 16! We're all the same age!" she replied.

Leaf smirked "That might be true but you're 5 months younger." she said.

"Fine." Dawn gave up.

She opened a folder to see a Purple haired boy with onyx eyes with a grumpy expression.

_Name: Paul Shinji_

_Age: 16_

_Power: Dark/Shadow_

_Place: Articuno Blue_

_Average Grade: 84%_

_Achievements: Sinnoh League champion_

_Pokemon: Gliscor, Electivire, Torterra, Ursaring, Magmar and Dusclops_

_Description: One of the best Trainer in the school. He is also one of the highly respected students together with Ash, Gary and Drew_

Dawn frowned "Ugh! Why am I stuck with an emo nut?" she asked. The girls giggled.

Misty turned to May "You're next." May just nodded.

She immediately frowned at the picture. In the picture is a Green haired boy with matching green eyes with a smirk on his face. May gaped at the picture, mezmorized by his Emerald green eyes.

_Name: Andrew Hayden_

_Age: 16_

_Power: Nature/Earth_

_Place: Articuno Blue_

_Average Grade: 86%_

_Achievements: 3 Ribbon Cups and a Top Coordinator_

_Pokemon: Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Gallade, Minun_

_Description: One of the best Trainer and Coordinator in school. He is always seen hanging out with Paul, Gary and Ash_

"Oh Great! I'm sure I won't like him! It's obvious he's cocky and arrogant!" May said.

Dawn looked and smirked "Come on May! You already like him? He is cute" Dawn said. May blushed and made a face.

Leaf's eyes twinkled "Me next!"

She opened the folder to reveal a Brunette boy with a greenish eyes. He was smirking.

_Name: Gary Oak_

_Age: 16_

_Power: Ice_

_Place: Articuno Blue_

_Average Grade: 86%_

_Achievements: Kanto League and well known Researcher_

_Pokemon: Electivire, Umbreon, Blastoise, Scizor, Arcanine, Golem_

_Description: One of the best Trainer. Hangs out with Paul, Drew and Ash._

Leaf scowled "Oh Great! I'm protecting a know-it-all player!" Dawn giggled.

"Looks like it's my turn." Misty said.

In the picture is a Raven haired boy with brown eyes. He was grinning.

_Name: Ashton Ketchum_

_Age: 16_

_Power: Electricity_

_Place: Articuno Blue_

_Average Grade: 75%_

_Achievements: Kanto and Jhoto League Champion, Battle Frontier_

_Pokemon: Pikachu, Sceptile, Donphan, Chimchar, Corphish, Cyndaquil_

_Description: One of the best Trainers. Highly Respected for his personality and Reputation. Always seen with Paul, Drew and Gary_

"Great! I'm with an Idiot!" Misty scowled.

Norman handed the girls their uniforms "From now on, You'll be attending LHPA. You're also placed in **Moltres Red** since your new to the school. You can advance to **Zapdos**and then **Articuno**. I'm sure you'll reach **Articuno** in no time since your powers and skills outreach any in this world." Norman said.

It's True. Their powers are all powerful. They became assassins for their skills and powers. Dawn's main power is Wind/Air. Leaf's power is Earth. She can control plants and rocks. Misty's is Water. She can control it and turn to water herself. Last is May. Her main power is Fire. She can shoot fire from her hands and turn to fire herself. She also has Psychic powers.

Dawn checked her watch "What time is it? I think my watch is advanced or late." May looked at her watch. 10:37.

"It's 10:37. Are we going to the school?" May asked Norman. He nodded.

"I already called a jet. Wear the uniforms the next day. Right now, wear your regular clothes and talk to the head mistress. She already knows everything." Norman explained.

The girls rushed out of the office and into their room to change.

Leaf wore a white tank top with a green vest. She also wore black jean shorts, green leg warmers and green sneakers. Her white backpack was on her back.

Misty wore a blue checkered top with sleeves that reached her elbow and a black t-shirt under her checkered top. She wore her jean shorts and Blue converse. Her Vaporeon backpack hung on one of her shoulders. She was carrying her Togepi.

Dawn had on a black sleeveless top with pink like waves on the stomach part. She also wore a black and pink miniskirt with black leggings that goes to her knees. She wore Pink high tops. Her hair was down with her favorite hat.

May wore a Black sleeveless top with a sequined rose on the bottom left. She also wore Black balloon shorts and White sneakers. Her White backpack was behind her. She also has a white fanny pack tied around her waist, full of Pokeballs and some gadgets. On her head is her Red bandana, her hair was in pig tails.

They all went outside to see a jet landing in front of them. The door opened and a boy with Teal hair and glasses stepped out.

"M-Max? What are you doing here?" May asked her 13 year old brother.

"Dad offered me to go with you to school." he replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"No Way! Why did you even accepted it?" May said.

Max just smirked "I don't have anything to do. Besides, I wanted to you know, tease you or see if you'll fall in love already with a guy in school." he said.

May glared at him, a dark aura surrounding her. Max sweatdropped and gulped.

"Max," he looked at her "I suggest you don't." she threatened. Max quickly nodded.

May sighed "How about this, You can come with us till we reach the school but when we're inside the head mistress' office, you can go." Max thought about it and nodded.

Soon, they were all inside the jet.

**At the School**

Four boys were all sitting on an Oak tree in front of the school. They were sitting on the branches.

"I'm bored." A boy with green hair and Emerald eyes said.

The boy beside him rolled his Onyx eyes.

"Yeah? Well I'm hungry!" A raven haired boy said, his Pikachu on his shoulder.

A brunette boy smirked "Oh come on Ashy-boy, we just ate like 30 minutes ago." he said.

"But I'm still hungry!" Ash cried.

The purple haired boy glared "Shut up! We just ate. You already ate enough." He scowled.

"Come on Paul!" Ash whined.

Paul just scowled some more "Quit whining like a big fat baby." Ash glared.

Before he could reply, a Jet landed right in front of them. They looked down to see the door open. They had a clear view from above.

The first girl stepped out. Her Blue hair swaying and her Blue eyes shining with excitement. Gary and Drew smirked while Paul just grunted. Ash was munching an apple he found in his bag.

"She's hot." Gary muttered.

They heard her call her friends, who shouted back saying they'll be right there. The second girls stepped out. Her Orange fiery hair shining under the sun and her Sea green eyes looking a little angry. Gary and Drew just looked at each other and moved forward. Paul grunted again while Ash stopped eating his apple to stare at the girl.

"It's obvious she's a little tomboy." Gary said. Drew just nodded.

They stared at the Orange haired girl call their friends. A brunette girl walked out. Her Brownish eyes sparkling. Gary immediately spring up and stare at the brunette in awe.

"She's _really_ hot. I call dibs!" he said. Drew just shook his head slowly, like saying 'tsk, tsk, tsk'. He then looked back to the jet while Gary just stared at the brunette he liked.

He smirked when he heard them call their last friend. His eyes immediately landed on the last Brunette who walked out, pulling a little boy's ear. Her shoulder length brown hair shining under the sun and her Sapphire eyes shining with fury. He had to admit, the girl's eyes were stunning. A perfect shade of Sapphire.

'_Just another fan girl.'_ he thought as he watch the Sapphire eyed girl hiss to her brother about teasing her. The boy just gulped at her and waved a hand as he rushed to the jet. Oh how wrong he was.

He watched them enter the school and disappear. He turned to his friends.

"Let's go inside. We might get in trouble. Besides, we already had an hour break." the rest nodded. They then jumped down and went back inside.

**With the Girls**

The girls were walking to the registration office.

The lady smiled at them "How may I help you girls?" she asked politely.

May smiled "We're here to talk to the head mistress." she answered back kindly. The lady smiled widely "Oh, you're the Assassins the Head mistress are talking about?" the girls looked at each other and then nodded. The lady smiled.

"She's inside. Please go on ahead." The girls smiled at the lady and bowed their heads.

They opened the door to see a lady sitting in front of them. She looked up and smiled.

"Good Morning! You must be Norman's kids." she said.

May just smiled awkwardly "Well, I'm his daughter. The others are just my friends. But, you can say that." she bowed her head.

The lady gestured for them to seat "Thank you for agreeing to help some of the students and to protect this school." she said kindly. They just smiled.

The lady handed them some papers and their schedules.

"I also placed you girls in different sports." the mistress said.

"Dawn," Dawn perked up "I placed you in the Softball team which practice with the baseball team so you can keep an eye out for Paul." Dawn just nodded.

"Misty," Misty smiled "I placed you in the swimming team with Ash." Misty's smile widened.

"Leaf," Leaf nodded "I placed you in The Soccer team with Gary." Leaf nodded.

"And May," May's eyes shone "I placed you in track with Drew." May just jumped happily.

"By the way," the girls looked at her "All of you will also be in the Cheerleading squad with Dawn as the captain and May as co-captain. I placed you there cause the boys have Football. That way, you can keep an eye out for them." they smiled at the mistress.

They stood up "I'm sure your father told you about being in Moltres Red." They nodded. They walked to the door.

"One more thing," they stopped "Call me Sarah." the girls smiled and nodded then closed the door.

They walked down the hallways to their class which was Homeroom. Their Homeroom time was 8-12 since it was the 5th day of school.

When they opened the door, papers were thrown at them. Misty slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Some students were laughing at them. She was about to grab her trusty mallet but soon stopped when her friends told her to calm down.

"Settle down class." their teacher, Soledad, said. She looked at the girls and smiled.

"You must be the new students." she said. They nodded. Soledad winked at them. The girls immediately nodded back. Knowing that Soledad already knew the secret.

"Everyone! We have new students joining us today." Soledad announced. The class silenced and looked at the new girls. The girls spotted their assignments.

"Please introduce yourselves and tell us about some things about you." Soledad said.

Misty stepped forward "I'm Misty Waterflower from Kanto. I'm a trainer. I love Water Pokemon and want to become a Water Pokemon Master. My power is Water." she said. She saw Ash grin at her. She grinned back.

Dawn happily stepped forward "Hiya! I'm Dawn Berlitz from Sinnoh. I'm a Coordinator. I love contests. My power is Air." she said.

Leaf was next "I'm Leaf Green from Kanto. I'm a trainer. I love Grass type Pokemon. My power is Earth." she finished. She saw Gary flashing a charming smile at her. She rolled her eyes.

May stepped up "I'm May Maple from Hoenn. I'm a Coordinator. I love contests and Pokemon. My power is Fire." she said. One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Norman's daughter?" he asked, his eyes shining. May just nodded.

"Cool! You're the daughter of the famous gym leader!" he said. May just nodded again.

Soledad stood up "For the seats, Dawn right of Paul." Paul's fangirls glared at her "Misty, back of Ash." Ash smiled and waved "Leaf, front of Gary." Leaf groaned "And May, right of Drew." Drew smirked. They nodded and went to their seats.

**With Dawn**

Dawn took her seat to the right of Paul.

"Hi! I'm Dawn." Paul grunted in reply.

"I'm a Coordinator! How about you?" Paul ignored her.

"I don't really care." he said in a monotone voice. Dawn glared.

"I was just starting a conversation!" she cried.

Paul smirked "Not interested." Dawn went red from anger.

"SCREW YOU!" she then looked in front. She can feel Paul smirking at her.

**With Misty**

Misty sat on the seat behind Ash. Ash looked at her and grinned.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet ya!" he said. Misty grinned back.

"Back at ya. "

"So… You love water Pokemon?" he asked.

"Yeah. All of my Pokemon are water types. They're also well trained." she said.

"I want to battle you sometime." he said. Suddenly, his stomach growled.

"Do you have any food?" he asked. Misty's eye twitched. She grabbed her mallet and hit him on the head.

"OW!"

**With Leaf**

Leaf cursed silently as she walked to her seat.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gary smirking at her.

"Hey there gorgeous." he said. Leaf scowled.

"Not interested." she dead panned. Gary immediately stopped. Normally, every other girl would have fallen for him right now. But there was a problem, Leaf was not every other girl.

"You know, Leaf is a pretty name don't ya think?" he tried again. Leaf just scowled again and turned back.

'_She sure is different'_ he thought.

**With May**

May walked to her seat. Before she could seat, she almost tripped on the chair.

"You're pretty clumsy." Drew said as he flicked his hair.

She growled "Yeah? And your gay." she countered. Drew's smirk immediately disappeared and a look of disbelief appeared.

"What?" he asked.

May smirked "You heard me." he growled as his mouth twitched.

"I'm not gay!" May crossed her arms as she sat down.

"You look a little." he gave another growl.

'_She sure isn't a fangirl.'_ he thought.

"Well at least I don't look like a boy." he smirked as he saw her fume.

"I'm not a boy Grass head!" his smirk widened.

"Sure you aren't Maple Nut." His smirk widening.

"What did you call me?" she exploded.

'_It sure is fun teasing her.'_ he thought as he watched her seat back down and curse under her breath about him.

'_Yep. She sure is different.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done!<strong>

**May: Stupid mission, stupid seat, stupid Drew.**

**Me: Woah there Tiger.**

**Drew: *smirks* Maple Nut.**

**May: WHAT? STUPID GRASS HEAD!**

**Me: ummm… Please Review.**


	2. Appeals and Love?

**Me: Next Chapter!**

**May: You better let me kill Grass Head!**

**Drew: Like that's gonna happen.**

**May: *Growls***

**Me: Can someone stop them…?**

**Paul: You better shut up Drew or I'll shut your mouth myself.**

**Drew: *Gulps* Does it have to be Paul?**

**Paul: *Smirks* Yes. Yes it is.**

**May: *ROFL***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Let's just go on with the next story.**

**Leaf: Roselia124 does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"Alright class! Since we still have an hour and twenty five minutes left till Homeroom ends, why don't we get entertained by a Top Coordinator Drew! After that, Dawn and then May!" Soledad announced. Drew smirked while Dawn and May almost fell their desks.<p>

One of the fan girls, which was Vanessa, made a disgusted face "Why do _they_ have to entertain us? What will we expect from those losers in Moltres?" she snapped. Soledad frowned.

"You don't even know what they're capable of." she snapped at the fan girl, who shrunk to her seat with a glare.

Drew smirked at May and walked to the center front. There was enough space for someone to perform.

He flicked his hair, earning squeals from girls, and threw a Pokeball in the air "Roselia, Let's go!"

The Rose Pokemon appeared with Petals flowing around. Everyone gasped except for the girls, who rolled their eyes.

'_Dawn and May are better than that. They've been Top Coordinators for years.' _Leaf thought.

Misty heard her from her head and smirked _'Yeah. Besides, they are Top Coordinators of Hoenn, Kanto and Jhoto. But I can see that Drew is better than Dawn just the way he performs and battles.'_ Misty said to her telephatically as she watched Drew command his Roselia to use Petal Dance and combine it with Stun Spore. The outcome was sparkles everywhere with petals floating around gracefully. Leaf shrugged.

Drew continued to smirk "Roselia finish it up with Solar Beam and Poison Sting" Roselia cried out it's name as her Roses glowed, gathering enough sunlight. The glow soon disappeared as she unleashed a blinding light formed as a ball. It flew to the air in the center as Roselia unleashed Purple stings from her Roses and into the light. The Solar Beam exploded as millions of sparkles fell.

The audience cheered and applaud as Drew and Roselia bowed.

Soledad clapped and stood up "As expected from a Top Coordinator! Next we have Dawn!" Dawn paled as she walked to the center front.

She gulped nervously as she pulled out a Pokeball "Buneary, Spotlight!" The Rabbit Pokemon gave a happy cry as it landed. The female population 'awwed' at the cute Rabbit in front of them.

"Bubble beam then freeze it with Ice beam!" Buneary gave another happy cry as it quickly unleashed bubbles all around. When she was done with the bubbles, she instantly fired Ice beam on them. Some of the bubbles popped with sparkles flowing while some of them froze.

Dawn smiled "Alright Buneary, finish it with Dizzy Punch!" Buneary's ears glowed as she charged forward. She punched the small bubbles first, multi-colored sparkles flowing. She then charged to the biggest bubble on the center and hit it. It exploded, more sparkles flowing and some snow too.

The class watched in awe and immediately clapped. Dawn and Buneary bowed and went to Dawn's seat.

Soledad smiled and stood up "Cute and Marvelous as always Dawn! Expected from another Top Coordinator from Sinnoh!" everyone gasped "Give a round of applause to May! A fellow Top Coordinator of Hoenn, Kanto and Jhoto!" The class was quiet and then erupted to cheers. May gulped nervously as she walked to the center. Drew smirked at her.

She grabbed a Pokeball in her Fanny pack "Milotic, Take the stage!" she threw the Pokeball gracefully.

The serpent Pokemon appeared in front. Everyone gasped at the beauty of the Pokemon. May smiled, gaining confidence.

"Milotic, surround yourself with Water Pulse then freeze it with Ice Beam." Milotic nodded to her trainer as she let out Water Pulse. It surrounded her in a circular way with her in the middle. The water suddenly froze. You can see Milotic inside, crying out it's name, waiting for her Trainer's command.

May's smile widened. Drew looked amazed. Soledad grinned "Safeguard now!" she commanded.

Milotic glowed green, still surrounded by the frozen water. She glowed together with the frozen Water Pulse. Everyone gasped in awe. Leaf, Misty and Dawn smirked.

May smirked when she saw Drew gaping "Hit it with Iron Tail!" Milotic stopped glowing as her tail glowed white. She successfully destroyed the frozen Water surrounding her with Multiple sparkles raining down.

"Aqua Ring!" Milotic nodded as she was enveloped in a veil made out of water. It looked like it was an atom. It's middle is a perfect blue in a circular form with circular orbs surrounding it.

May smiled proudly at her Pokemon "In the Air!" Milotic released the ring of Water and shoot it in the air.

"Keep it in the air with Psychic then hit it with Aqua Tail!" Milotic's eyes glowed as the Aqua Ring stayed in place above. Suddenly, Milotic's Tail was surrounded by water and hit the Aqua Ring. Water was added to the Aqua Ring in the air.

May brightened up as an idea formed "Milotic, surround the Aqua Ring with Swift then freeze the water with Ice Beam!" Milotic happily nodded as stars was unleashed and surrounded the Aqua Ring. Everyone looked amazed by the performance and clapped while some of the fan girls just looked bored.

Milotic then froze the water surrounding it "Alright Milotic, finish with Iron Tail!" Milotic's tail glowed as she hit the Aqua Ring, the frozen water and the stars. Everything exploded and turned to golden and blue sparkles. May ran to her Pokemon and hugged it. It smiled to it's Trainer.

They then turned to the class and both bowed. Everyone erupted to applause from the wonderful performance.

Soledad continued to grin "What a terrific and Fabulous performance from May!" Everyone clapped and cheered louder as if agreeing.

May smirked when she saw Drew gaping at her. She then walked back to her seat after she thanked and returned her Milotic.

Soledad looked at the Four new students "Can you show us or demonstrate your powers?" she asked.

Another fan girl with Red hair, known as Brianna, laughed "Why do you want them to demonstrate or show us? FYI they're from **Moltres Red**, the lowest and weakest in the school. Those two might be Top Coordinators but being placed in _**Moltres Red**_ has a reason you know!" she said. Soledad just glared at her.

"Just because they're placed in Moltres Red doesn't mean they're weak. I'm sure their powers are stronger than yours!" she snapped. Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn smirked.

Soledad turned to them "Is it alright?" They nodded.

'_Remember girls, don't show too much power or they'll suspect something. Keep it low ok?'_ Misty said. May and Leaf smirked while Dawn nodded.

Dawn stepped forward and fly. She also made a twister but a little weak one since she doesn't want their cover to be blown. She also blew winds.

Vanessa, Paul's number one fan girl, scoffed "Pathetic." she muttered. Dawn glared and blew a fierce wind that made her hit the wall and completely destroy her hair. Everyone gaped in shock. Not everyone can blow such powerful winds.

Dawn stepped back as Leaf stepped up. She beautify all the plants in the area and made rock float and made a shield made out of rocks. She also controlled some stems and vines of some plants and made it grow. She made the flowers all healthy, bringing them back to life.

Veronica just looked bored "Weak." she said. Leaf heard this and controlled the vines on the window and made them wrap her.

Drew looked at Leaf in amazement. How can she make those withered flowers back to their healthy state? He asked himself. He can do what she does but can't bring flowers back to life, he can only grow them.

Misty smirked as she demonstrated her power. She blasted water out of her hands and summon them. She also showed herself turn into water. She showed herself being carried by the water and being surrounded by massive water.

Melody yawned and scoffed "That's it? Lame." she said. Misty glared as she created a wave and splashed her. Misty smirked as everyone gaped. None of the students with the power of Water can make waves.

Misty, Leaf and Dawn smirked as they watched May demonstrate her power. May blasted fire from her hands only to be stopped by Misty's water before hitting. She also showed her hand turn into fire and her whole body too. She flew in her fire form and turned back. She also showed them making her shield of fire.

Brianna scoffed as she looked at her nails "What a stupid power. I'm much better and stronger." she said. May just looked at her and smirked. She snapped her fingers as fire appeared on her finger. She then flicked it to Brianna, who screamed. It burned her nails, making some part of it turn black.

The other students were staring at May. They never saw Fire as a shield and a whole body turn into fire. The new students were really something.

Soledad stood up as the bell rang "Lunch time. Dismissed." she announced. The students were now gone except for May, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Drew, Ash, Gary and Paul.

The girls saw them and groaned "Great!" May said. Drew smirked.

"Not bad Maple but I'm better than you." he flicked his hair. May scowled.

"Yeah right. I saw you gaping at me." she smirked as Drew blushed.

"So? I was only admiring Milotic's beauty. Milotic really is beautiful unlike her Trainer." Drew smirked. May was about to attack him but a rose was shoved to her face. She took it and blushed.

"It was good." Paul said. Dawn glared. May looked at Dawn, she looked back, They both nodded.

"Why not a Pokemon Battle? Me and Dawn against You and Paul!" May said. Drew smirked along with Paul.

Ash looked at them "No fair! I wanted a battle!" he whined. Misty hit him on the head.

"OW!"

Drew looked at May and Dawn and smirked.

"Fine. After lunch." Drew said. Ash and May had a blank look and then….

"FOOD!" they both ran to the Cafeteria. The others sweatdropped.

"You're so gonna lose!" Dawn announced. Paul just grunted.

"Troublesome."

SILENCE…..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STUPID EMO PLUM?" she screamed. Paul covered his ears.

"Stop screaming Troublesome. You're already annoying." he said as he smirked. Dawn boiled in anger as she cursed violently.

Leaf looked at Paul and smirked "You're the first person to ever annoy her like that." Paul smirked back "What can I say?"

Drew smirked "She's not the only one who he annoys." he muttered. Paul grinned evilly.

Misty smiled evilly "It's obvious you like her." she said. Paul's evil grin disappeared and a light blush appeared on his cheek.

"Why would I like someone as noisy, happy and annoying like Troublesome?" he asked as he looked at the cursing Bluenette ahead of them.

Misty and Leaf's smirk widened "For one, you don't treat us like that." Misty said.

"And two, you only act cold to her." Leaf added.

Gary and Drew started to smirk "Never knew Paul would fall for a girl" Drew said. Paul blushed.

"Aww, is Paulie-bear blushing? Never knew you'd blush." Gary teased. Paul groaned but then smirked.

"Well, at least I'm not _In love_ with an easy-to-get-mad brunette." he said. Drew blushed.

"I don't love her! I don't even like her!" Drew said. The others smirked.

"Yeah right. You gave her a rose, A _Thornless Red Rose_ which means 'Love at first sight." Leaf smirked.

"Plus, you don't give other girls roses." Paul added.

Drew blushed darker "I do NOT like her or even love her." he shouted.

"Sure you don't." Gary said sarcastically.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Paul added with a smirk. Drew groaned.

'_This is gonna be a long day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul: Stupid school, Stupid new students, stupid friends, stupid Troublesome. *Mutters*<strong>

**Me: Finish! The next chapter will be the Battle.**

**Drew: And we're gonna win!**

**May: Yeah right. We'll kick your asses!**

**Dawn: Yeah!.**

**Paul: Troublesome.**

**Dawn: HEY!**

**Me: Please Review.**


	3. First Fight in School?

**Hey guys! Well, this is the next chapter of the story. I'll try to update as fast as I can. After this day, I won't be updating for awhile since I still have schoolwork. This chapter should be published last September 2 but nooo, my mom won't let me use the computer nor the laptop. I told her that I don't have classes since we're celebrating 'The Feast of St. Nicholas of Tolentine' or also known as 'High School Week'. I don't have classes for a week but I have to attend school. My mom told me to continue this next time.**

**Anyway, moving on with the story! This chapter is the first fight between the our favorite girls and the four main fangirls of the boys. I'll try to keep the characters in place and not OOC. I'm sorry if my stories suck. A lot of imagination is going through my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Misty, Dawn and Leaf were gaping at Ash while Drew, Paul and Gary were gaping at May.<p>

They were currently at the Cafeteria, eating. It took them like 25 minutes to eat cause 1, they argued about seating together, 2, Drew, May, Gary and Leaf kept arguing and 3, May and Ash would steal some food from their friends.

The Cafeteria was BIG! There were lots of tables. There were also vending machines, candy machines and soda machines. The roof had an enormous glass. You can see the cloud and sky.

Gary smirked at May "May is like a second Ash. She's dense and an Idiot and eats like him too." Gary said. May stopped eating to glare at Gary. She smirked at him evilly and made a ball of fire on her hands. Gary gulped and shut his mouth. May smiled in victory and continued to eat.

Drew smirked at the brunette girl "Slow down Maple. It's not like your food will disappear. You look and eat like a Snorlax." He flicked his hair.

May swallowed the food in her mouth and glared at him "Shut up _Andrew_! I do not look like a Snorlax! I'm not even fat!" she hissed. Drew's smirk disappeared as a scowl appeared "You did not just call me Andrew." he growled as she smirked. He smirked evilly. "Not fat eh?" he poked her stomach making her squeal "Right. But you should eat less. It's beginning to show." He poked her stomach again.

May turned red in anger "I'm not fat! At least I'm not some over-grown walking Cabbage!" she yelled. Drew's smirk disappeared. And with that, the argument started.

The others sweatdropped at the two. Ash was just happily eating, too focused on his food. They sweatdropped again.

Leaf groaned "Someone break them up!" she said as she watched Drew tease May about getting even uglier.

Paul smirked "Drew won't like that." Gary smirked with him.

Misty whispered something to Dawn making her smile evilly. She nodded back.

Dawn blew winds toward the arguing duo. Drew was teasing May about how better looking he is than her which made her yell at him. The wind blew Drew to May and ended up kissing her. Their eyes widened and they blushed frantically. Neither one of them moved because of the shock or because they both liked it.

Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Paul smirked evilly while Gary and Ash gaped. "Why didn't I think of that?" Gary asked himself.

May snapped back to reality and pulled away, blushing heavily. She turned to her friends and glared. "Who's evil idea was this?" she asked lowly as fire erupted from her hands. The group gulped and shrank back, frightened by the brunette, even Paul, a little. He just smirked.

Drew was still standing there, shocked, then smirked at his friends.

Dawn gulped. "Misty! It was Misty's idea! Don't kill me!" Dawn exclaimed. Misty smiled innocently. May smirked devilishly making everyone gulped nervously except Paul, who continued to smirk.

May turned her attention to Ash. "Hey Ash! A minute please." Ash walked to her with a questioning look. May turned Ash so he was facing Misty. Ash just had a confused face as he was turned away from May. May snapped her fingers and fire came out. She flicked it on Ash's butt making him jump and scream. He ran/slammed into Misty, his lips pressing with hers. May smiled as her payback worked. Dawn and Leaf laughed hysterically at how red Misty's face were while Gary, Paul and Drew chuckled at Ash's stupid looking face.

Misty quickly pulled away and glared at May. "That was SO uncalled for!" she yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them. Misty glared at them making them flinch and look away and back to what they were doing.

May smirked. "Same for me!" she countered. Dawn sighed as a smile danced her lips. "Let's just forget what happened." Everyone nodded. "Agreed." They continued to eat.

Misty and Ash were back to normal as they argued about Ash eating like a Snorlax in an all you can eat buffet. Ash countered with "At least I'll be healthy than look skinny like a stick!" Misty whacked him with her mallet.

Gary was trying to flirt with Leaf but failed miserably as Leaf would ignore him or tell him his pick-up lines were lame.

Dawn was trying to converse with Paul. Paul would either tease her or ignore her resulting with screaming and arguing.

May and Drew well, were quiet. May had her head a little low as she ate her food quietly and slowly while Drew flick his hair arrogantly and blush lightly whenever he looks at her.

Leaf looked at her watch and smirked. "Hey guys, it's almost 12:56. School ends in 2 right?" she asked. The boys nodded. Her smirk grew wider. "What class do you have?" she asked as she drank her juice.

Gary spoke for all of them "We all have Training and Coordinating with Wallace." Gary answered.

"Will there be battles?" Misty asked as she started to rub her hands evilly, her eyes full of evil. The boys looked scared while Paul hid it with a grunt.

Ash gulped "Yeah. Wallace gets to choose who will battle. Why did you ask?" he asked nervously. Misty grinned at him devilishly. "Nothing." May, Dawn and Leaf chuckled.

"What are you doing with the boys you _weaklings_?" a voice snapped. The group turned to their side to meet the girls from the class before. Brianna, Melody, Candy and Veronica.

May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf scowled at them. "What bitches? Are they your properties?" Leaf snapped. Leaf wasn't the right one to deal with, same with Misty.

"Like what are you doing hanging around with them?" Brianna pointed a finger to the boys who were scowling and glaring at them.

Misty glared at them "None of your business so back off!" she warned with an evil and scary face. They flinched a little.

Veronica rolled her eyes "Why don't you back off you whores! They're our _boyfriends_!" she snapped. Leaf, May, Misty and Dawn scowled.

Before they could speak, Ash waved frantically "WHAT? BOYFRIENDS? LIKE HELL ARE WE YOUR BOYFRIENDS!" Ash said. Melody growled.

Gary nodded "Yeah! Stop even telling others that!" he hissed. Candy glared.

Paul grunted "We don't even know any of you. Just stupid, idiotic, obsessed fangirls! I-We HATE fangirls!" he growled as Veronica stared at him.

Drew growled at Brianna "Look here Banana? I don't care what's your name, leave these girls alone." He said lowly making Brianna flinch and glare at May.

"Why do you guys even hang out with them?" Brianna asked furiously. Drew turned towards the girls "Because," he said lowly "They are our friends. High or low, they're still our friends." He answered. May smiled. Leaf, Dawn and Misty smirked.

Melody glared at Misty "I'm way more stronger and prettier than her! Why choose her?" she shouted.

Ash glared. Paul, Gary and Drew were getting annoyed by them. Candy glared at the girls "Stay away from them!" she hissed.

The girls only smirked. "Boo hoo. They are our friends too. What gives you the right to threaten us?" Leaf taunted as vines started to grow.

Misty smirked evilly "Yeah. What gives you the right to tell us what to do?" she said lowly as the clouds started to darken and a few drops of water were falling. The boys just sat aside and wacthed as they all had an amused look on their faces.

Dawn looked calm but her eyes gave it away "Who are you? Our parents?" she asked teasingly as harsh and fierce winds blew. BMCV looked a little scared but kept their faces fierce.

May looked at her friends "I suggest you leave before they," May smirked "I mean we, would do things we'll regret." She said lowly. "Or, we'll report to the school about you _girls_ bullying new students. We don't want that now do we?" she asked tauntingly. The boys smirked. BMCV started shivering and their faces turned to shock and fright. They were out of sight.

The wind was back to it's normal state as the clouds were now white. The girls laughed hysterically while the boys smiled except for Paul, who grunted in annoyance from the events.

Misty looked at Leaf's watch "Hey guys! We better head to Mr. Wallace's class!" she said. They started to walk away from the Cafeteria but stopped when they noticed May walked back to the table and grabbed her slice of pizza. May smiled sheepishly cause of the stares she got from the gang.

They all rolled their eyes and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry for the short chapter. I was planning to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. Sorry for making them OOC. I'll edit it next time! And the kiss scene was lame and suckish! I promise I'll do my best next time! Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!<strong>

**Please Review.**


	4. Dodgeball!

**Finally! I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for soooo long! There were LOTS of activities and work in school, especially HOMEWORK. Anyway, I don't think I'll be able to continue my story "Change?". I think it'll have to be Discontinued for now but don't worry, I'm still gonna try to come up with something.**

**Back to the story, You guys can suggest to me what you want to happen in the next chapter. I accept suggestions but I turn down some. Anyway, What will happen with the chapter now? It'll be Funny! Our favorite "Couples" are in the Gym about to play (You guessed it) DODGEBALL! I'll make it Funny so Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

We were currently walking down the halls full of students starring at us. It kinda creeps me out when I saw some girls glaring and some boys drooling. I sighed, looks like we got ourselves some haters. Dawn, May and Leaf weren't bothered by the students since Dawn was glaring at Paul and Leaf was too busy ignoring Gary's attempt at flirting while May continued to eat her pizza slowly- wait what? She's not yet finished with her pizza? She should be finished when we got to the halls a minute ago. That's when I noticed she was angry. Her face was so red and you could see she was _really_ annoyed.

"_Hey May, you ok?" _I asked as she bit the pizza.

She scowled at the grass head beside her who was smirking. I hid a smirk of my own.

"_Judging from the way I eat, NO! I'm not ok!"_ she replied.

I laughed quietly to myself _"Let me guess, something to do with a certain Grass head?"_ I noticed her scowl even more.

"Gee Maple, you were eating like a Snorlax in an all you can eat buffet awhile ago but now you eat so slow." Drew smirked "Thinking about me? Aww, I'm so flattered but you should focus on your food not me." Drew's smirk widened. I laughed loudly causing Paul and Gary to look then laugh. Somehow I think they heard what Drew said cause they stopped what they were doing.

I could see May steaming. I stopped laughing and gulped. May isn't the best one to be angered or irritated. I'm also a little scared of her when she blows up. I might be the Tomboy or the one who scares people but trust me, May isn't the best one to anger or irritate.

Dawn and Leaf had on a face that says "Are you crazy?". Gary looked confused but then went behind Leaf while Paul moved slightly next to Dawn. Ash was beside me, eating the giant cookie that he stole from a student awhile ago. That thought made me smile but it soon turned to a smirk as I look at the direction of the Cutest Couple.

I smirked evilly as I saw May attack Drew. Drew was simply smirking as he held on to her. May was fuming as she hiss inappropriate words.

"DREW HAYDEN! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'm GONNA KILL YOU YOU MOTHER Fmmmppp-" Drew crashed his lips with hers. I stood there with my mouth wide open. The F? Does he really like May or did he just do that to shut her up?

Leaf's face was annoyed but her jaw dropped when she saw May and Drew. Gary had an amused face while Paul smirked. Dawn's jaw dropped to the floor with her feet apart and arms in the middle and Ash just had on a dumbfounded face.

Drew pulled away with a tint of pink on his cheeks and a smirk present on his face while May had her jaw dropped and her cheeks burning as she stared at him.

Drew blushed when he saw her staring at him while he was still holding her "Don't get the wrong idea." He said as he flicked his hair. "I only did it to shut you up." He said.

May was still blushing furiously as she growled at him. I get the feeling she was still angry because of his comment awhile ago.

I heard Leaf groaned "What even started this?" she asked, a little irritated.

May scowled and glared at Drew "He told me to- Ugh! Never mind!" she said. Drew smirked again for the hundredth time.

Dawn sighed "So, what's our next class?" she asked. I took out the schedules and looked at it. I smirked.

"Gym." Leaf, May and I smirked while Dawn groaned. Ash gulped while Paul, Drew and Gary smirked evilly.

"You _girls_ don't stand a chance." Drew flicked his fringe. I scowled at him while May glared then smirk. She looked at me and nodded, I nodded back with a smirk of my own.

"Really? Wanna bet?" Leaf suddenly asked, getting what me and May did.

Gary smirked "What if that's what exactly we're saying?" he taunted.

A smirk grew on my face "Accepted." May rubbed her hands together with a twisted look making Drew and Gary gulp.

"_This_ is gonna be great! I LOVE playing DODGEBALL!" She said evilly making Paul smirked.

"Wait, How can you say we're gonna play Dodgeball?" Ash asked.

Dawn smirked "It says on the schedule." She said. Ash paled.

The four of us smirked. "This is gonna be a good day!" Dawn said as she clapped her hands.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! What's the bet first?" Gary asked.

Leaf's evil face vanished and turned to a simple smirk "Whoever wins the game, has to do what he/she wants for the whole month." She said.

Gary and Drew's eyes had a glint of evilness "Anything?" Drew asked. May nodded.

"Even if we wanted to make you girls dress in bikinis or ask to be our girlfriends?" Gary asked. We all gave him a look saying "WTF?". Leaf shook her head furiously.

"PERVERT!"

**Third Person's POV**

The group continued to walk in the hallways and into the Gym. The girls all had an evil face while Gary and Drew were smirking with Paul looking bored and Ash as white as a ghost.

The coach separated them into two, boys and girls.

The coach looked at his clipboard and then to the students "Goodmorning everyone. I am coach Gibs. And today, we'll be playing dodgeball." The girls smirked at the boys "There will be two teams which are Team Kyogre and Team Groudon." Coach Gibs said.

"Alright, for Team Groudon, we have Hayden, Shinji, Oak, Ketchum, Conway, Brendan, Melody, Brianna, Vanessa and Veronica." The boys groaned as they were partnered by the fangirls. "For Team Kyogre, we have Maple, Berlitz, Waterflower, Green, Zoey, Kenny, Barry, Marina, Jimmy and Chloe." The girls high-fived.

"Alright, Go to your respective Teams and go to your places." Coach Gibs said as he blew the whistle.

**With the Girls**

The girls went to the right side where their team was and sat on the bleachers. A girl with red fiery hair approached them with a girl with sea blue hair.

"Hello. You must be May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty." Marina said as she pointed to them when she said their names.

They smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you. I'm Marina and this is Zoey." She said as she gestured to the red head. Zoey smiled but disappeared when she saw BMVV glaring at them.

"I see those _Fangirls_ are mad. Let me guess, the boys?" Zoey asked. The girls scowled at them and then nodded to Zoey.

Zoey began to smirk "I see. I'm guessing this is gonna be a good game." She said as she smirked evilly to the girls on the other side. May, Misty, Leaf and Dawn smirked too.

Marina sighed but smiled "Zoey here is annoyed and mad at them." she pointed to the girls "They threatened her to stay away from their "Idols" because Zoey is good friends with them." Marina explained as she pointed to the red head who still had an evil smirk and is rubbing her hands. Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn laughed at the red head while Marina smiled.

**With the Boys**

The boys walked to the bleachers on the left side and groaned. They were partnered with those fangirls.

Drew sighed and flicked his hair irritatingly "I hate this." He muttered. Paul groaned.

"That makes two of us." He said. Ash nodded.

"Make it three." Gary made a face.

"Four." They groaned again when they heard the fangirls giggle and look at them. They were batting their eyelashes at them.

Gary looked disgusted "I swear, I'm gonna die here." He said. Drew looked away from the horrible sight. He then gulped when he saw the girls from the other side smirking at them.

He nudged Gary "Ow! What?" Gary asked. He pointed to the girls.

Gary almost paled. The evil smirk was scaring him a little. Ash was like a ghost when he saw Misty move her hand to the right side of her neck and going to the left. Paul only smirked.

They heard a whistle and stared at the coach "Alright, before we start, I just have a few rules. You can't use your powers. You'll be using your powers next week on our next game. Second, you are not allowed to use Pokemon or let them out. And third, once you're out, you can't go back to the game." They all nodded.

"Alright, go to your places and Start!" the coach blew the whistle.

The girls smirked at the boys on the other side.

Only one thing on their mind.

"_This is gonna be fun."_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! It's not really funny plus it's short!<strong>

**Sorry if it's short!**

**I'll be updating the next chapter so suggest if you want. I'll be updating a lot of chapters since it's our Semestral Break or Sembreak.**

**Anyway, Hope you like the chapter! Promise to do better next time!  
><strong>

**Please Review! ^^  
><strong>

**~Roselia124**


	5. The Game is on!

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Feel free to suggest anything you want as long as all of you will enjoy the story!**

**Before you move on, I will be writing here what will happen in the chapter. I'll be doing this from now on but I won't spoil it for you guys. **

**Alright, so the game is now officially under way and to be fair, I won't completely win the girls. I'll make it a little difficult and different. After the game, the school announces a costume party (I was suppose to write it for Halloween but I was late) that was held in a few days.**

**Alright! Let's get started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

"And Start!" the coach blew the whistle and stepped aside. The girls were all smirking at the boys as BMVV glared.

Misty already grabbed a ball and threw it at Ash. Ash immediately squealed and jumped to the side making the ball miss him and hit Conway instead.

Conway immediately sat on the bleachers with an almost angry and grumpy expression. Misty high-fived May, who gracefully dodged a ball that Brianna threw.

Leaf was laughing like a maniac when all the balls thrown at her were no chance and for the face of Veronica whenever balls are thrown at her.

Gary and Drew were backing each other up. Telling whenever or wherever the balls are heading or going.

Paul was just throwing the balls to any person he sees while Ash was just squealing and dodging.

Dawn was a having a little rough time dodging the balls since there were lots of them being thrown.

Zoey was smirking evilly as she threw all of the balls she grabs toward the fangirls, who in turn just glared and dodge it with difficulty.

Misty came face to face with a slightly tired and scared Ash. Misty grabbed a ball and smiled at Ash.

"Don't worry Ash. I won't hit you." She hid a smirk as Ash looked at her a little cautiously. **(A/N: This part where Misty and Ash talks is made by Music Lover259. I give her credit for making this funny and awesome moment. Thanks!)**

"You won't?" he asked as he continued to look at her.

Misty's eyes was shining evilly "No…" Ash carefully watched her and sighed.

Misty prepared to throw the ball "I'm going to completely oblitherate you." She smirked evilly. Ash immediately paled and fled to the nearest person which happens to be Melody. Melody blushed and was about to hug Ash but a ball immediately hit her on the head making her clutch it.

Ash continued to run after Melody has been hit. Melody glared at Misty before heading to the bleachers.

Dawn grabbed a ball and looked at Veronica to see her stare at Paul with adoration since he mistakenly hit the ball thrown at her. She immediately felt angry and she smirked. She aimed the ball at her with an eye closed and threw the ball. Bullseye! Veronica got hit exactly on the face.

"SCORE!" Dawn shouted as she giggled at Veronica and high-fived Leaf, who was next to her and saw everything.

Veronica glared at Dawn and sat next to Melody. Both were cursing for not paying attention.

Gary sneakily moved near the front of Leaf while she was looking at Dawn. He threw the ball at Leaf, who almost got hit. Gary cursed when it missed only a few millimeters. Leaf stuck her tongue at him as she threw a ball at him. Gary ducked and the ball hit Brendan.

Brendan shrugged and sat at the bleachers next to Melody.

Drew gulped. There were only six of them left while their opponents have 7. The fangirls were no help at all.

Paul smirked at the bluenette who was squealing and trying her best to dodge the balls Vanessa was throwing at her. He got caught off guard when Misty threw the ball like a pro at Vanessa, sending her to the ground.

Dawn sighed in relief. Paul got the chance. He threw the ball at Dawn while she was grabbing a ball. It hit her on the arm.

Dawn snapped her fingers and stomped her feet. She looked at Paul and glared while he smirked at her.

"Curse you Paul!" she stomped to the bleachers with a pout. Vanessa glared at her because Paul was giving attention to her.

Ash threw a ball and managed to hit Kenny. Kenny laughed and sat next to Dawn.

"Some game huh Dee-Dee?" Kenny asked Dawn.

Dawn grew red in the face "Don't call me that!" Kenny only laughed and watched the game still on-going.

Brianna aimed the balls at May, who dodged some gracefully and having a little difficulties. Brianna cursed and glared at May. She was too focused on hitting her that she didn't noticed Zoey throw a ball at her. It immediately hit her on the side of her head making her drop the ball and fall to the ground.

"Drew! She hit me!" She whined and called to Drew. Drew just ignored her and sent her an 'I don't care' look. She stood up and went to the bleachers. She glared at Zoey, who in turn smirked at her.

Gary, Paul, Drew and Ash looked at each other and then their opponents. 4 against 4. The 4 of them boys against Leaf, May, Misty and Zoey.

"Go guys!" Dawn shouted at the bleachers. The girls winked at her and smirked at the boys. The boys smirked back.

Ash threw a ball at Zoey but dodged it easily. Ash cursed as he almost got hit by a ball threw by Leaf.

Gary and Misty were engaged on a fight by themselves. Misty managed to hit Gary on the arm. Misty smirked in victory.

Leaf stuck her tongue out at Gary as she continued to dodge some balls thrown at her.

Zoey was pout by the time thanks to Paul's aim. It's down to 3 on 3.

Leaf immediately grabbed the nearest ball and threw it the first person she saw which happens to be Ash. Ash cursed when he got hit on the foot.

Paul and Drew looked a little horrified since they are the only players left but smirked when they saw an opportunity. The 3 girls were all high-fiving. Drew threw a ball and hit Leaf. Leaf glared at them and smirked. Drew and Paul looked confusedly when they saw her smirk but shrugged it off.

May and Misty both have balls on their hands and smirked evilly at the boys. May nodded at Misty, who nodded back.

May both threw the balls at the boys. Drew and Paul were focused on the balls May threw that they didn't see the 2 balls Misty threw at them. They were both hit. May and Misty both gave a high-five as Leaf and Dawn cheered.

The coach blew the whistle "Game Over! The winner is Team Kyogre!" he announced.

Dawn and Leaf ran to May and Misty. Zoey, Kenny, Marina, Jimmy and Chloe walked to them. Zoey was joined in a group hug by Dawn while Chloe and Marina and Jimmy smiled at them. Barry was laughing at them.

"You guys were awesome!" Leaf said as Zoey laughed and pulled away from the hug.

Misty laughed "What can I say? We rock!" May nodded and laughed with her.

Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash walked up to them. The girls smirked at them. "Looks like we win." Dawn taunted. Paul scowled.

"You were just lucky." He mumbled.

Leaf smirked at Dawn "Dawn, you got hit by Paul so that means you have to do what he says for a month." She stated. Dawn's jaw dropped while Paul smirked.

"WHAT? But WE won! I thought when we win, they will do what we say!" she whined. Misty shook her head.

"Right, but you got hit by Paul. You got hit and got out. On the bright side, you're not the only one who has to do what Paul says. Leaf too. She have to do what Gary says." Misty said.

"Damn!" Leaf cursed. She forgot about that. Gary smirked.

"Awesome! Too bad for you Drew and Ash-y boy!" he said. Ash and Drew glared at him.

"We have to go guys. See ya later!" Zoey said as she, Kenny and Barry left. Jimmy and Marina looked at each other and told them that they were heading to the principal's office to discuss some things.

BMVV walked to the group. May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf rolled their eyes at them.

Brianna stepped up and turned to Drew "Mr. Drew! Would you like to go out with me?" she asked excitedly with her eyes shaped like hearts. Drew stepped away from her and just ignored her by starting an argument with May. Leaf, Misty and Dawn snickered at her.

Brianna glared at May and moved her arm forward as ice came out and charged toward her. May saw this and pushed Drew away making the ice hit her and froze her.

BMVV smirked while Misty, Leaf and Dawn glared at them with Paul, Ash, Gary and Drew. They were about to attack but stopped when there was some cracking noises and steam. They looked at May's direction to see the ice immediately melting.

May smirked evilly "You're gonna pay for that." She said evilly. Misty, Leaf and Dawn immediately took a step back and just watch.

May hurled a ball of fire to Brianna. Brianna was hit on her hand making a big red mark. Veronica unleashed a bolt of electricity to May but it didn't affect her since her whole body was now fire. Brianna both pointed her arms at May as a strong blizzard was sent to her but didn't affect much since May was in her fire form.

May smirked "My turn." She snapped her fingers as she held a ball of fire in her hand. She threw it at Veronica. Veronica hit the ball of fire with electricity managing to stop the attack but little flames hit her.

When Vanessa looked at May, she saw her holding a fire whip on her hand as she transformed back to her self.

May spun the whip above her like a lasso. She spun it and made it charge toward Brianna. The whip wrapped around Brianna as she winced at the burning of the whip. May pulled back the whip as it unwrapped from Brianna. Brianna's top was burnt and the spot where the whip was burned the part of her clothes and there was a red mark.

Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary stared at May with their jaws dropped. Misty, Leaf and Dawn just smirked.

May held the whip as she glared at BMVV. The girls immediately left. May's whip disappeared as she smiled at the girls.

The boy's mouth was opened. May walked to Drew and closed his mouth with her finger "Close your mouth. It'll attract flies." She smirked as Drew blushed. Misty giggled.

**With the Fangirls**

"I can't believe her!" Brianna screeched, outraged.

Vanessa nodded "They're just new here then they got their attention? What does the little bluenette have that I don't?" she asked in anger.

Veronica huffed "Just because they're new doesn't mean they're different. They're just Moltres Red." She said.

Brianna just continued to fix her hair and change her uniform.

**Later that day**

The gang were back inside their homeroom. There teacher, Soledad were giving some announcements. By now, the fangirls were inside homeroom too with the gang.

May and Drew were engaged in an argument again while Paul and Dawn were glaring at each other. Misty was whacking Ash with a mallet as Gary tried flirting with Leaf. The fangirls were all glaring at the girls.

Soledad walked in class together with Professor Oak "Alright students." Prof. Oak said.

"There is going to be a costume party this Friday at the gym. Now, all of you are advised to go. Wear any costume you like." The students cheered.

Gary and Drew high-fived "Score!" they said.

"Now, the party starts at 6 p.m. At the end, we'll choose the best costume for the boys and girls." With that, Prof. Oak left.

The bell rang and the students left the room. Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash walked to the girls.

"You girls really going?" Gary asked. The girls gave him a 'Duh' look. Ash chuckled as Drew and Paul smirked.

May looked at her watch "Gotta go guys. We have to go. See ya tomorrow!" with that they stood up and left.

**Somewhere**

Three figures were hiding behind the bushes of the school. Somehow, they learned that there was going to be a party at the school.

"Hmmm. A party huh?" a figure spoke.

"Sure seems like it. I have to go there and disguise as Jessadia!" the third figure spoke.

"Shut up Jessie! Ya know we havs to do what the boss said! No time for stinkin' parties!" the second figure said as he hit the third figure.

"Put a sock on it Meowth!" the third figure replied.

"Hold on! We have to go to the party to do the job!" the first figure said.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at Meowth "See, even James agree with me! Ha!" Jessie said.

Meowth was about to speak but he saw a Masquerain landing on a branch.

"Ooh! Look! We could catch this and bring it to the boss while doing this here job he gaves us." Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded in agreement.

"Aright!"

When they were about to move, Masquerain flapped it's wings as silver winds were sent to the group making them fly away.

"We're blasting off again!"

Drew stepped outside the school to be greeted by his Masquerain and a sound of voices.

Drew stared at the sky "That's weird."

He looked at his Pokemon "Let's go Masquerain."

He walked back inside with his Pokemon to meet his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Looks like you guys know who are the figures are. You can send me suggestions on what you want to happen next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	6. Shopping Trip of Disaster!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait cause we were preparing for our IP (Integrated Project).**

**Anyways, for this chapter, After the girls were done with Dodgeball, they decide to plan what they'll do with the Costume Party. Dates, costumes, outfits, etc. They bump with the boys and drag them to join them in shopping. Later, a certain someones decide to join…**

**Alright! Let's start!**

* * *

><p>Drew walked coolly to Paul, Gary and Ash, who were standing outside near an Oak tree.<p>

Paul raised a brow when Drew reached them "What's with the noise awhile back?" he grunted. Drew shrugged.

"Don't know. Masquerain just flew to me when I stepped out the building." Paul nodded.

Ash's look of confusion changed to excitement "Sooo… Who'll we take for the Costume Party?" he asked.

Gary smirked "Yeah right Ash-y boy. You couldn't find a date anyway." Ash glared at him.

"I CAN so! Just look Gary! I bet I can have a girlfriend before you!" Gary stared at him, amused while Drew shook his head at the duo.

"Yeah right Ash-y boy. If that happens, I'll let myself be your slave for 2 weeks." Gary extended his arm out. Ash gave a small smirk and shook his hand.

"And if I lose, I'll run around school butt naked." Drew choked on laughter at what Ash said.

Paul groaned "I don't plan on listening to you bumbling idiots anymore sooo…" Paul walked away from them. Gary and Ash glared at Paul's direction as Drew chuckled. They all ran and followed Paul.

**With the Girls**

"O M G! We need to pick out costumes!" squealed an overly excited Dawn. Misty and May groaned while Leaf just shook her head and sighed.

Dawn pouted "Come on guys! We'll just buy costumes!" she did her puppy dog eyes with a cute pout.

Leaf and May instantly gave in as they sigh while Misty crossed her arms and held her nose high. Dawn snapped her fingers quietly to herself. She continued to pout and her puppy dog eyes to Misty but she wouldn't budge. She moved close so she was face to face with Misty. When Misty opened her eyes, she saw Dawn's puppy eyes had tears. Misty sighed in defeat. Dawn instantly cheered and shove some clothes to the girls' arms.

The three grumbled and soon got changed.

Dawn cheered when the clothes she picked matched them.

Leaf wore a green tank with black cargo pants. The tank had some lime green letterings. On her feet, she wore green sandals with a daisy on front. Her hair was loose with her cap on her head. A green charm bracelet was present on her left hand while her necklace that hung on her neck have 3 pokeballs.

Misty wore a yellow sleeved checkered shirt with jean shorts that reached her knees. On her feet, she had on black converse shoes with short yellowish socks that barely reached her ankles. Her hair was in it's usual side pony with a yellow-orange clip. A bracelet with pokeballs was present on her left hand.

May grumbled as she let herself be seen. She wore a red tank with a black vest. A white rose design on her left chest was present on the tank. She also had on short jean shorts. On her feet was black converse shoes like Misty's but her's was an inch higher but couldn't tell since she was wearing white leg warmers that reached half off her leg. Her hair was in it's usual dog ears but instead of a bandana, she had on a red headband with a flower on top.

"You guys look so cute!" Dawn squealed. She had on a simple pink tee with a matching skirt. Her top had a graying vest that reach her chest. On her feet, she had on black boots that reached the bottom of her knee. Her hair was still on the same style with a hat on top. Her accessories consists of silver bangles and a necklace with 4 pokeballs. A white tote bag hung on her shoulder.

"Wow Dawn! You look fabulous!" Leaf commented. Dawn winked and spun around.

"Let's go!" With that, they left.

**Somewhere**

"Ooh. Will you look at that. Those twerpettes seems like they're going to buy themselves some costumes!" James said as he watched the girls through his binoculars since they were up a tree.

Jessie was too busy hitting Meowth on the head. James sighed.

"Let go Jessie! We still havs a job to do!" Meowth said. Jessie stuck her tongue out forcing Meowth to use furry swipeson her. Her hair was now ruined. Her face had red marks and slashes making James chuckled.

"You're gonna pay for that Meowth!" Jessie jumped on Meowth and started hitting, kicking or attacking. James sighed again as he watch the 2 fight. You can see their foot, hands and angry heads on the white circle that covers them **(A/N: You know, in the real anime. When they fight, they are covered with something white while they fight. Their heads, arms or legs being seen sometimes.)**

In ten minutes, with atleast 11 shouts from James, a kick on their butt and 3 chocolates, Jessie and Meowth stopped attacking each other.

James sighed.

**With the girls**

Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf decided to stop by in an ice cream parlor since May and Leaf wanted ice cream.

Misty and Dawn sighed as they sat near the window while Leaf and May eagerly waited in line.

The glass doors of the parlor opened with male voices arguing and groaning.

"Dammit Ash! Why the hell did you drag us here?" came from a very angry plum head.

"Simple. All he does is eat." An arrogant voice said.

"I swear to God, you pretty much do is eat Ash-y boy." The other voice said.

"Shut up guys." Ash glared at them.

Dawn groaned while Misty just sighed. Ash saw them and immediately dashed to their table.

"Hi Misty, hey Dawn!" he greeted enthusiastically. Misty smiled while Dawn waved a hand.

"Hn. Troublesome." Paul grunted as the others reached them.

'Troublesome' growled and stuck her middle finger out "Lay off Prune head." She said. Misty stopped talking to Ash to stare at Dawn. She was covering her mouth to control the laughter since she never saw Dawn do that. She would always see her good and innocent.

Drew and Gary busted out laughing while Paul scowled. Ash was already in line with May and Leaf.

Gary shook his head when he saw May and Leaf hit Ash on the head for cutting. He turned to the other 2 on the table "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Dawn shrugged while Misty gave a small glare at May and Leaf's direction "We were going shopping but decided to stop by the parlor since two certain someones were hungry and needed ice cream." She answered.

Drew and Gary shook their heads in union "Same old April/Leaf." They both muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and high fived.

Paul grumbled and took a seat across from Dawn, which was at the side of the window. Drew and Gary also took a seat. Drew was next to Paul and then Gary. On the other side, Dawn was next to the window with Misty 2 chairs away from Dawn.

A few minutes later, May, Leaf and Ash were each carrying a tray with glasses full of ice cream and shakes.

May sat next to Dawn with Leaf next to Misty while Ash took the seat next to Gary and across Misty.

The group stared wide-eyed at the trays.

"You guys are gonna eat all of those?" Gary almost yelled in shock as he saw Leaf's tray full of glasses of ice cream.

The three looked at him weirdly "No. We were about to distribute it." Leaf stuck her tongue out.

Leaf and Ash distributed the ice creams on the tray. When Leaf reached out on May's tray, she immediately stared in shock when her BIG bowl of ice cream was halfway gone.

"Wow June. You eat like a Snorlax. You three just got here and now half off your ice cream is gone." Drew stared at her and flicked his hair.

May froze when she was about to eat the spoonful of ice cream and glared at him. There was chocolate on her mouth and a point of vanilla on her nose. Drew ended up busting out laughing as he look at her face. May's glare fiercen.

"Can it Drew! I don't eat like a Snorlax you Grasshead!" she countered. Drew stopped laughing but continued to smirk. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Paul and Misty glared at him. He gulped and started eating his vanilla ice cream. May sent a look of thanks to Misty, who in turn, sent a smirk.

"Hey Paul, you gonna eat that?" Ash asked as he pointed to the untouched ice cream in front of him. Paul scowled and decided to let him have it since he wanted to leave the parlor. The faster they eat, the faster they can leave.

Before he could speak, Ash was already half way finished the ice cream. Paul twitched.

Everyone was done and was waiting for Ash. When he was finished, they already left.

Ash looked confusedly at the girls "What are you guys gonna buy?" he asked curiously. Dawn smiled enthusiastically.

"We're gonna buy costumes for the Costume Party! And some clothes." She said.

Gary walked next to Leaf "So... you guys need help shopping?" he asked. Truthfully, he wanted to join since he want to see Leaf or the other girls wear or try on clothes. But especially Leaf.

Leaf raised a brow "Are you sure about that?" she asked. Gary just nodded.

May looked suspiciously at the boys "Normally, boys wouldn't want to go or join in shopping." She said. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"Wow October, I didn't know you knew such words or the fact what boys like or dislikes." Drew said. May glared at him.

The other ignored the bickering two. Paul just answered Leaf's question "Hn. Nothing better to do anyway." He grunted as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Misty, Leaf and May smirked evilly "Are you REALLY sure about that?" they asked with mischievousness but the boys failed to notice. Paul looked irritated but he and the other three nodded.

Ash raised a brow at the three's identical smirks but shook it off.

"Why do you even ask?" Ash asked as he gulped slightly when he saw some evil glint in their eyes.

May acted innocently "Oh nothing. Except the fact that Dawn is a MAJOR shopaholic. You don't want to know HOW MANY items she buys. I bet you'll wish you never wanted to come." May said in an innocent voice but her eyes was full of evilness.

Leaf and Misty nodded and pointed to Dawn, who had already a huge pile of clothes on her arms. The boys gulped.

Gary face palmed "This is gonna be a _long_ day." He said as he and the other boys followed the girls.

Misty clapped her hands "Alright, here's how it goes. Gary, you're with Leaf, Paul with Dawn, Drew with May and Ash with me. We won't split up with the group. You boys will just carry our bags." Misty said like a boss.

Gary leaned over Drew "As if we're slaves." He whispered but the girls managed to hear. Leaf stuck her tongue out at Gary as he shook his head at her immatureness.

Dawn walked to the group and showed the girls the costumes she had picked out.

The costumes were all sets. A Devil costume, A Fairy, A Vampire Princess and An Angel.

The Devil costume consists of a Red dress that reaches the knees with black leggings that reaches the ankle. There was also black gloves that went up the wrists complete with red horns and a black pitchfork.

The Fairy costume consists of a pink flow-like dress that reaches the knees with pinkish stockings. There was also a wand. The stem of the wand is pink with a yellow star. A silver tiara with pink jewels is also present with silver and pink wings.

The Angel consisted a white long sleeved dress that is 3 inches below the knee with a white halo. There is also white stockings, white dove wings and a staff.

The Vampire Princess costume consists of a red and black Lolita dress with skull designs. The stockings are black laced with some rips to make it more appealing. The gloves were also black laced with some red fake blood. A black crown with red jewels was also present together with fake blood and fangs.

The girls' jaws dropped as they stared at the costume. The boys started to blush as they imagined the girls wearing those costumes.

Leaf scratched the back of her neck nervously "Uhm Dawn. Don't you think we should just go as Pokemon? The costumes are great and all but it's a little cliché don't you think? And I'm sure none of the students will go as Pokemon." Leaf said. Misty and May nodded. Dawn thought for awhile and returned the costumes.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right Leaf. But, the only problem is that the mall doesn't sell Pokemon costumes." May snapped her fingers causing everyone to look at her.

"I know Dawn! You can make us Pokemon costumes! You're really good in making clothes so why not give it a try!" she squealed. Leaf and Misty broke into grins and nodded. Dawn jump in excitement and nodded.

The boys just looked at them weirdly and muttered "Girls.".

**Near the Mall**

"MY POKEMON!" a boy shouted as his Marill got sucked by a machine.

"AHAHAHA! It's a good thing we earned enough money to get this." Jessie laughed as some more Pokemon got sucked.

"Easy for you to say! You sold my bottle caps!" James angrily said.

"Oh come on James. They're just bottle caps!" Meowth said as he pressed some more buttons inside the robot.

"Easy for you to say!" James yelled.

"Just shut up, will you?" Jessie said as she helped Meowth press some buttons.

"Smeargle!" a little girl shouted as the paint Pokemon got sucked in.

"HAHAHA! Nows that we gots the Pokemon in this here's area, it's times to nab the twerpettes." Meowth said as he controlled the robot and made it walk towards the mall, the robot still sucking some more Pokemon.

Back to the gang

As the group stepped out the Mall, the boys were carrying a LOT of bags with Paul carrying the most number of bags.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Paul mumbled as he cursed. He was getting a little tired. Gary and Drew heard him and sent a small smirk.

Number of Bags:

_Misty: 1 bag of shoes, 1 bag of tops, 1 bag of bottoms and 1 small bag of accessories._

_Total= 3 ½ bags_

_Leaf: 2 bags of shoes, 1 bag of tops, 1 bag of bottoms and 1 bag of accessories._

_Total= 5 bags_

_May: 1 bag of shoes, 2 bags of tops, 1 bags of bottoms and 3 bags of accessories._

_Total= 7 bags_

_Dawn: 3 bags of shoes, 2 bags of tops, 2 bags of bottoms and 4 bags of accessories._

_Total= 11 bags_

Places they were dragged to:

_Forever 21, Bench, Get Laud, Penshoppe, Landmark and Department Stores._

Ash sent a smirk to the three of them since he has to carry only 3 and a half bags.

May and Leaf giggled at Drew and Gary. "Be grateful that we didn't buy much." May laughed.

Drew scowled slightly "Gee, thanks so much." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Gary nodded next to him.

"Why do Ash-y boy have to carry only three?" he whined.

Misty sent him a look "Because, I'm not much of a shopaholic." She answered simply.

"Can we take a break?" Paul groaned. He was getting tired.

Before any of the girls can answer, a scream was heard.

"Mudkip!" the water Pokemon was sucked by a big robot machine.

"HAHAHAHA! Ooh, look! It's the twerpettes!" Jessie said as they appeared on the head of the golem robot. The center of the robot had a clear glass with Pokemon inside.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" Jessie shouted, starting the motto.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James said as he held a rose.

"An evil as old as the galaxy…" Jessie said as she posed with a background of the outer space.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James recited as he joined Jessie on the side, arms crossed and the rose on his mouth.

"Don't forget me!" Meowth said as he popped up between the two.

"Get on with it!" May impatiently said.

Jessie, annoyed, said "Oh shut up Twerp!" she shouted as her head grew red.

Ash remembered the Pokemons that were sucked by the robot "Hey! Give them back their Pokemon!" he shouted.

Jessie stuck her tongue out with one hand at the bottom of her eye and pulling it down "Sorry but we can't!" she mocked.

The boys was about to unleash their Pokemon but the girls stopped them. They eventually nodded and cursed. They cursed because none of them gets to have some "Action". It was always the girls fighting and winning. They want to join in even if the girls says to leave it to the but the only problem is, they were a little afraid of them, especially Misty. It was unfair. But, they'll get their chance soon and besides, it was fun watching them.

May grabbed a Pokeball from the bracelet and enlarged it. "Delcatty, take the stage!" she did a little spin and threw the ball. The cat like Pokemon appeared and meowed.

Leaf grabbed one Pokeball from the necklace and enlarged it. "Meganium, let's hit it!" the grass type Pokemon appeared before her as it cried out it's name.

Dawn already had a Pokeball on her hand from her necklace and enlarged it. "Pachirisu, Spotlight!" the blue and white electric Pokemon appeared happily as it cried it's name and chased it's tail.

Misty also grabbed a Pokeball from her bracelet and enlarged it. Before she could throw it, her Psyduck popped out from one of her Pokeballs and looked confusedly. Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn fell anime style.

"Psyduck!" Misty scolded.

"Would ya look at them Pokemon that's ready to be sucked up!" Meowth said as he pressed a button and one of the Golem's arm immediately headed to the girls.

"Delcatty, psychic now!" May commanded as Delcatty's eyes glowed white. The machine's arm stopped but it was moving and shaking.

Leaf acted now. Delcatty couldn't hold the arm any longer "Meganium, use Razor Leaf and then Vine Whip!" Meganium shot leaves from her flower on her neck. The arm got some scratches, Meganium noticed this, and then hit it with vine whip. The attack caused a crack on the arm.

"Pachirisu, hurry and use Iron Tail!" "Chippa!" Pachirisu charged forward as it's tail glowed. It hit the robot's arm square at the target. Delcatty stopped the attack as the arm broke off and fell.

"Gahh! They broke it!" Meowth shouted.

"Shut up Meowth and used the other one!" Jessie commanded as she hit Meowth on the head.

The robot's other arm immediately charged at them with speed. It was headed towards Delcatty. May pushed Delcatty making the arm grabbed her instead.

"May!" the girls shouted.

"Gyah! We don't want the twerp!" Jessie shouted.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" May moved and moved. The arm got her in a good grip.

"Meganium, try using Vine Whip." Leaf said. Meganium nodded to it's trainer as she sent out two vines and grabbed hold of May's arm. It soon begun to pull May but the grip wouldn't budge.

Meowth and Jessie were arguing for the remote. Jessie kept reaching it from Meowth, who In turn, kept her from getting it by using his foot and push her face.

"Give it Meowth!" Jessie growled and jumped at him.

"Woops!" Meowth accidentally hit a button, making the robot's arm that had May on it, release her. Due to Meganium's strength in pulling her, she ended up flying. Drew immediately sprung up and ran to the fountain near Misty and Psyduck. He extended both of his arms, ready to catch her. May landed exactly on him, making him and her both tumbling to the ground. May stood up and dusted herself as she laughed but then turned serious.

"Team Rocket! You guys are so gonna pay for that!" she ranted.

Psyduck was happily splashing on the fountain when the hand of the robot's arm hit him. Psyduck cried as it's eyes glowed blue.

Misty smirked "Psyduck, Confusion!" "Psy!" Psyduck's hands found it's way on it's head as the Golem Robot was in air.

"Pachirisu, break the glass with Iron Tail!" Pachirisu charged forward.

"Meganium, help Pachirisu up with Vine Whip!" Meganium's vines appeared in front of Pachirisu as it jumped from the vine and then to the other. When it reached the glass, it hit it square on the middle. Some Pokemon fell from the robot while the others are flying with their backs full of small Pokemon.

"Delcatty, quick! Use Psychic!" "Nya!" Delcatty's eyes glowed as the Pokemon landed softly on the ground and ran to their respective trainers.

Dawn, Leaf, May and Misty smirked at each other and nodded. "Let's finish this!"

"Ugh guys?" James stared at his arguing companions.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"

"Psyduck, Hydropump!"

"Meganium/Delcatty, Solar Beam!"

"Guys?" James again said as he looked at them sacredly.

"Chippa!"

"Psy!"

"Nya!"

"GUYS!" Jessie and Meowth looked at him, mad.

"WHAT?" Before James can speak, the attacks hit them and made it explode.

"Look, thanks to you two, we're blasting off again!" James yelled at his two companions.

"Hey! It's not my fault Meowth won't let me use the remote!" Jessie argued.

"HEY! Ya would just break it!" Meowth said.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Wobuffet!"

"Finally!" Dawn said as she and the girls retuned their Pokemon.

Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul sighed making the girls raise a brow.

"No fair! You guys get the action! We would just watch and not do anything!" Ash whined. The girls laughed at him.

"Don't worry Ash! You'll have your chance next time." Misty winked making him blush.

Paul groaned "Let's just go back to the dorms!" he said as he glared at the group. They all sweatdropped.

"Alright Mr. Sunshine." Dawn said with sarcasm.

Paul glared and cursed in response.

The gang stopped and laughed while Paul just cracked a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Again, suggest on what you want to happen next chapter.<strong>

**For Vagadog2233, After the Costume Party, I will now start with your suggestion about the trip to the beach and everything.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	7. Arguements and Costumes

**Hiya Guys! I'm back with a new chapie! Thanks for suggesting some costumes for the characters and for some events! I appreciate your help!**

**Anyway, So, the girls are now back from their shopping trip and has a little argument with their respective boy. After that, they are getting ready for the Costume Party, going in as Pokemon, including the boys.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Ash screamed. The gang just gotten back from their shopping trip. The boys were all tired from walking or carrying the girls' bags.<p>

Misty hit him with her mallet as Leaf rose a brow and Dawn and May giggling.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ash half yelled. Misty smirked.

"Shut up Ketchum." Paul grunted as he dropped Dawn's bags rather harshly earning a squeal from Dawn.

"PAUL! YOU'RE GONNA PAY WHEN YOU BREAK SOMETHING IN THE FREAKING BAG!" Dawn screeched. Paul covered his ears and shot her an annoyed look as he brushed it off and walked outside for some air with Dawn following and ranting at him.

Drew and Gary both walked in the same time with smirks on their faces. Leaf and May groaned immediately.

"Smirking bastards." Leaf muttered as she looked at May. May was looking around her, Misty and Ash seemed to disappear so only the four of them were left in the room.

Drew and Gary both dropped and tossed the bags on the couches as they glazed at Leaf and May. The two girls gulped and they countered with a glare. The two smirking boys' smirk grew wider.

Gary grabbed Leaf's wrist "That doesn't sound very nice Leaf." He smirked at her as she glared.

"Let go of me Gary." She hissed quietly and threateningly. Gary shook his head.

May was busy glaring and ranting at Drew for teasing her of her atleast over 6 case of Ribbons and Ribbon Cups that was displayed in a trophy case.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M BAD! I HAVE OVER 30 RIBBONS AND 5 RIBBON CUPS WHILE YOU HAVE 3 RIBBON CUPS! WHO'S PATHETIC NOW GRASSHEAD?" May yelled as she stabbed her index finger to his chest. Drew removed his hands on his ears as he smirked at her.

Before Drew could reply, a loud voice could be heard.

"YOU PURPLE HEADED EMO NUT! I AM STRONG TOO FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Typical. It's a little obvious who the voice belongs to.

"Hn. Yeah right Troublesome." Paul waved her off making her glare even more.

"GO DIE IN HELL!" Dawn yelled as she kicked Paul's shin making him tumble down to the floor.

"Damn you to hell Troublesome." Paul cursed as Dawn stuck her tongue out and laugh at him.

"DAMN!" Gary cursed as he held his foot. Leaf smirked as she crossed her arms.

"That's what you get you pervert!" Leaf said as she glared and stomp his other feet. Gary yelped and grabbed the other foot.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Gary screeched as he continue to jump up and down as he held his foot.

Leaf got annoyed and glared even more "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO SEDUCE ME AND FOR TOUCHING MY LOWER AREA!" Leaf said as she kicked his shin, sending him to the ground with Paul a few inches away.

"SHUT UP HAYDEN! YOU ARROGANT GRASSHEAD!" May screeched as she shove Drew away from her and kick him in the shin sending him too to the ground.

The three girls smirked and high fived.

Drew saw Gary and Paul a few inches away from him "You girls should be arrested for what you're doing." He muttered as Gary and Paul nodded. They all stood a little slowly.

Leaf grinned evilly "Well, you should be punished for your constant teasing and perverted life." Leaf glared at Gary when she said perverted as he whistled.

Paul groaned "I'll be damned by Troublesome." He said as he glared at the bluenette.

May shoved the three out "Blah, Blah. Now go! We still need to get ready for the Party." May ushered as she pushed them to the door.

"But I don't want to leave." Gary whined as he kept his feet firm on the ground. Drew nodded in agreement.

Dawn sighed "Come on! It's already 4p.m! We need to get ready! And how are we going to get ready with you retards here?" Dawn said, a little annoyed.

Gary and Drew put a hand on their hearts "That hurt Dawn." Drew mocked.

Gary smirked "Besides, we WANT to stay here. Ashy-boy is on his way here with our costume. Plus, if you three are going to change to your costumes, you have the honor to do it NOW." Gary wolf whistled as the girls glared and fought a blush.

Leaf hit him on the head "You sick Pervert!" Paul groaned.

"Just let us stay to get this over with." He stated rather coldly. Dawn glared as she let them seat on the couches as the girls walked to the stairs.

Gary silently cheered "Hey Leaf," Leaf stopped and glared at him "You still have to do what I say right?" Leaf narrowed her eyes but nodded "Then when you're dressed, model it for me got it?" Leaf's forehead and her eyes turned dark, like in the animes. "Oh and when you're going to model, sit on my lap while I watch that sexy body of yours." Leaf had a red vein on her head. She grabbed the nearest object, which happens to be a small flower pot with a single daisy, and threw it at him. Gary got swirly eyes as the pot broke on his head and a few dirt and the daisy on his head.

Paul looked at Gary and scowled "That's just sick dumb-ass." Drew laughed as Gary shook his head till the dirt and daisy were gone and glared at the chuckling Plum.

'_Misty! Where are you? We need to get ready!' _Dawn telephatically said to Misty.

'_Wait! We're almost there. Just a few more seconds!'_ came the reply. When Dawn was about to reply, the doorbell rang and they heard the door closed.

"I'm here!" Misty said as she closed the door of Dawn and May's room. Misty looked a little annoyed.

"Why the hell are the boys staying here?" she asked, pissed.

"Chill Misty. I've got it covered." May smirked as she grabbed 2 Pokeballs and let out Blaziken and Beautifly. The two Pokemon nodded and went out. The girls locked their door as they heard the fire type say it's name. Dawn went to the window and pulled down the curtain as she heard Beautifly outside the window.

Dawn checked her time "Alright, it's 4:11. We still have atleast more than an hour. Take a short shower to freshen up and get dressed!" Dawn clapped her hands as Misty and Leaf went to the bathroom in the room.

May fixed her dressing table, fixing and putting make-ups, preparing the hair dryer and some hair accessories as Dawn laid the costumes on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ketchum! Why the hell did you get me this black and yellow striped jacket?" Paul growled as he threw the jacket at poor Ash's face.<p>

Ash gulped "Eh heh… Sorry?" Paul growled again. Drew and Gary smirked.

"Don't worry Paul. Here, I needed that anyway instead of this midnight black jacket." Gary tossed Paul the clothing. Paul calmed down and thanked him.

Drew was already finished dressing up. He wore a long white coat that reaches near his thigh with sleeves that reached his wrists with a dark blue turtleneck top. The coat had white fur on the top, mostly on the neck part. White jeans and dark blue boots on his bottom.

Gary smirked "Looking good Drew." He said while Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

Paul grunted "What about your hair? You look like a weirdo dressing up as an Absol with green hair." Paul smirked as Drew glared.

"I'm not going to dye my hair white! And I most certainly NOT going to wear a wig!" he said as he touched his hair lovingly.

Paul shook his head "Whatever you say. You look like a wuss anyway." Gary chuckled "That was a little too much Paul." Paul only shrugged.

"Done!" Ash happily cried. He wore a green top that's a little light with a red horizontal line on the abdomen and a thin black horizontal line on the chest. The line on the chest part is formed to the letter V. A matching green pants and green shoes. Ash's arms each has 2 blade like things sticking out with a thick and long bushy tail. A matching green hat was on his head.

Paul smirked "Sceptile? Seriously Ketchum. You look a lot like that gaytard Harley." Paul snickered. Ash glared but continue to fix his top.

Paul stood up and looked at the mirror. **(A/N: Let's just skip with the costumes. You can see them on my profile)**

Gary stood next to Paul "Looking good Paul." Paul smirked and nodded to him.

* * *

><p>"DAWN! Where do you put the make-up kit?" Leaf yelled as she fixed her dress.<p>

Dawn rushed to Leaf, already dressed up "Uh, uh, uh. I'll be putting all your make up. We just need to wait for Misty and May." On cue, Misty and May went to them.

"Aww May. You look so cute! I'm sure Drew will drool at you!" Dawn giggled as she put some foundation on Leaf's face. May blushed.

"Shut up Dawn" she muttered as she put some pink lip gloss on her lips.

In 5 minutes, Dawn was done with Leaf's make-up. Her make-up consists of light blush on her cheeks, pink lipstick and yellow and green eye shadow. Leaf squealed and put on brown gloves.

Soon enough, all of them wore make-up. Misty's consists of was light blush on her cheeks, red lipstick and light blue eye shadow. May's was pink lip gloss with a little darker blush and pink with a little tint of red eye shadow. Dawn's was blue eye shadow with light pink lipstick. May made a circle on her cheeks using a yellow erasable face paint.

When Dawn checked the time, she immediately jumped and pushed the girls to the door.

"Come on! It's 5:32!" May, Misty and Leaf immediately rushed downstairs where the boys are waiting. Beautifly went back inside the room and into her Pokeball. Blaziken blinked and smiled. He grabbed May's Pokeball bracelet and his Pokeball and rushed to May. The girls stopped near the stairs as May returned her Pokemon and wore the bracelet.

"And here they are." Paul muttered. He gave a bored and careless look. When he looked at the stairs, hid eyes went wide as he saw Dawn. He stared at her for a second and then shook his head. He gotta admit, she looked cute as a Pachirisu. Dawn blushed when she saw Paul in his Houndoom costume and hooked her arm with his.

Gary smirked at Paul since he saw his reaction. He immediately had a nose bleed when he saw Leaf come down. His face was red with a few blood trickling down his nose. She looked sexy in her Leafeon Costume. Leaf glared at him but blushed when he offered her his hand and gave her a smile.

Ash smiled as Misty came down. He thought she looked pretty gorgeous in that Azumarill Costume. Ash grinned goofily and offered his hand. Misty smiled.

Drew felt flabbergast as he almost fell of the couch. He blushed crimson when May went down. She looked absolutely adorable in the Skitty Costume. As soon as he got to her, she smiled and hooked her arm with his. Drew fought a blush when she giggled at his dumbfounded face.

Dawn clapped her hands as it was still hooked with Paul's "Let's go guys!" The gang went to the door.

"Have fun guys!" Max waved and closed the door.

When the gang entered the Gym, almost every costume they saw were common. Vampires, Werewolfs, Angels, Devils, Princesses, etc. Not a single Pokemon costume can be found. Loud music can be heard as the students danced, talked and had a good time. When they entered, some students stopped what they were doing and stared at the gang. Some of them drooling, admiring and glaring at them.

The girls high fived "Yes! Not a single Pokemon Costume! We're sooo gonna win!" Dawn excitedly said as she cheered. Paul rolled his eyes and cracked a smirk.

The group went to the snack table and got something to eat and drink. Leaf, May and Ash were all busying themselves with eating almost every sweets they find. Misty, Gary and Drew sweatdropped at them. Paul and Dawn were drinking some punch when Dawn spit hers out.

"Ugh! I think someone spiked it!" Dawn said as she stuck her tongue in disgust of the taste. Paul simply grunted as he threw the cup.

Dawn and Paul joined the other six. The two both stood beside Gary, Drew and Misty as they watched their friends stuff their mouths.

Soon enough, May, Leaf and Ash went to them, wiping their mouths and patting their stomachs.

"That was delicious!" May squealed. The group sweatdropped.

"Mr. Drew!" Came a voice. Everyone groaned, mostly Drew. When they turned around, they saw Brianna, Melody, Vanessa and Veronica heading their way.

All of them wore Princess Costumes, from Disney. Everyone each had a different thought:

'_Princesses? Fucking Disney Princesses? You have got to be kidding me!' _thought Paul.

'_Oh hell! Are they like, kids or something?'_ Drew thought.

'_Seriously, Disney Princesses? They have taste and a mind of 4 year olds.' _ Gary thought.

'_Uhmm… They're creeping me out. Too girly and… youngy. They're like- Ooh! Cake!' _thought of an extremely dense Ash.

'_Are you kidding me? How old are you sluts anyway?' _Misty thought.

'_Eww. Disney Princesses? God! The hell!'_ Leaf thought

'_You're kidding me? What are you? Freaking 5 year olds?' _thought May as she sweatdropped.

'_Yikes! They don't even dress nice!'_ Dawn thought.

Brianna gave a glare when she saw that they are all in Pokemon Costumes and the face that the girls are dressed better than them.

Brianna latched herself on Drew's arm "Let's dance Mr. Drew!" Drew scowled and jerked his arm away from her to wrap them around May "I'm sorry _princess_ but I'm with May." He said as he flicked his hair. Brianna growled and tried to persuade Drew to go with him but he kept still with May.

Melody stared lovingly at Ash as he stuffed his face with cake. She growled when Ash grinned at Misty and fed her a piece of cake.

Vanessa ran to Paul and grabbed his arm. Paul scowled at her and glared. Vanessa kept in place. Paul jerked his arm away from her and hooked it with Dawn. Dawn sneakily stuck her tongue out at her as she started to chat with him.

Veronica was flirting with Gary but he didn't talk back. He held Leaf's hand and ushered her to dance with him. Veronica went to Brianna.

"I think we should change our attires." Brianna growled. Vanessa nodded and pulled Melody and Veronica and went to the restroom.

The gang met up next to the snack table and shivered.

Paul scowled when he saw that there was gold glitters on his arm "Fucking Princesses." The group laughed as he smirked.

Drew flicked his hair "When they go to us, let's just stay away from them or if you like, just ignore them. I don't want to be Cinderella's prince charming." He shivered as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh Drewy!" the gang groaned again as they turned around. Drew, Ash and Paul had on a disgusted face while Gary looked satisfied. The girls only gave a disgusted face like the other three boys.

Turns out, the princesses changed costumes and was now wearing revealing outfits. Showing a lot of skin and some private areas. Brianna as a Nurse, Veronica as a Maid, Melody as the police woman and Vanessa as some school girl or something.

The gang immediately walked and left them except for Gary. Gary was smirking, walked to Veronica, whisper something and then they both left. Brianna, Vanessa and Melody glared at the girls and decided to go the boys later.

When the gang reached the bleachers, they all looked for Gary.

Leaf waved a hand "Don't worry. I'm sure he's with Veronica." She said carelessly.

Dawn looked concerned "Are you okay Leaf?" Leaf looked up.

"Yeah. I don't care if he's doing anything with her. I don't like him anyway." She said as she sat down on the bleachers and started talking to Marina and and her other classmate Kim.

"Alright everyone! The contest will be at Midnight so till then, Party all night! This is Jessadia!" came from the speakers.

The students cheered and resume having fun.

Dawn and Paul were dancing at the dance floor while Ash and Misty was at the snack table. May and Drew went outside the Gym and into the school's Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! The next chapter will be some games and the things they'll do at the Party. And also the plans of Team Rocket! And what will the Party's outcome and for the gang.<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Please Review!**

**~Roselia124**


	8. Breaking

**Hiya guys! I'm back! Sorry to keep you all waiting. School's been very busy with practices for our Field Demonstration on our Foundation Day so I don't get enough time to make a new chapter since I'm one of the leaders in making dances.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is focused on Oldrival. Some Poke and Ikari too. Well, Leaf caught Gary making-out with Veronica in the bathroom of the gym. She also started to think if she likes the playboy and is figuring out the aching feeling she's experiencing. This chapter is a LITTLE matured. Oh who the heck am I kidding? Rated M.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Leaf's POV-<strong>

I don't like him. No. No I do not. I don't like Gary. He's just a friend. I could careless if he's making out or even groping that hoe Veronica. Why do the guys ask if I'm okay whenever Gary is with other girls? I don't even like him! Ugh. This is so frustrating! And why does my chest ache?

I looked at Marina to see her with a look of concern "You okay Leaf?" I nodded. She stood up and called "I'll get you something to drink." She then left.  
>The aching feeling started to grow and grow. What is this? Am I feeling something? Or just my chest really aching? If it's a feeling, then what is it?<p>

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. There were three doors; one for the boys, one for the girls and one that was for I don't know, stuffs and teachers I guess. Before I went to the girls', I heard some noises beside the bathroom. I rose a brow and walked inside the girls' bathroom. When I was about to leave, the noises grew louder. I silently walked to the wall that separated the three bathrooms and peeked through a small hole on the wall.

My eyes widen and I could feel my eyes sting a little. There he was, sucking faces with the hoe in her skimpy costume. She was backed to the door with him in control. I could practically see him shoving his tongue into her mouth. Ugh. The aching feeling is back to my chest, What is this?

I pulled my head away and put a hand on my chest. What is with this feeling? I've been feeling this since the girls asked me if I'm okay. The noises grew louder and I swore I heard a moan of delight, I peeked at the hole again and this time, my eyes started to water and sting more. Veronica had her head upward, looking at the ceiling, her neck exposed. Gary was kissing her neck, one hand feeling her chest while the other was under her skirt. After awhile, his hand under her skirt was moving in and out and she was moaning loudly with a look of pure bliss on her face. Suddenly, I felt myself puking when her underwear was visible on her knees with Gary continuing to move his hand from under her skirt swiftly.

I quickly moved away from my spot and stood back. My head shaking and a frown on my face. My eyes were watering a little. Damn it, why am I even crying? No. I'm not crying. My eyes are just watering. But why? I couldn't possibly like the player. I simply walked away and looked for Marina, who was dancing with Jimmy. She sat down on the chair at the snack table and started to eat a piece of cake. She jumped when she felt someone tap on her shoulder and sighed when it was Dawn.

"Hey Leaf! You having fun?" she asked with a smile as she winked. I shook my head. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she said as she sat down next to me.

I took a bite of my cake "It's nothing." I shrugged. She rose her eyebrow.

"You sure?" I nodded. Before she could speak, Paul came in front of us and held his hand to Dawn. She took it and smiled as she winked at me. I laughed at her and then finished my cake.

"Hey Leaf!" a male voice called out from the side of the snack table. When I turned, I saw Ash waving frantically with Misty on his side. His face was covered with chocolate. Misty had on an annoyed look and splashed a small wave of water she created.

Ash's face was completely drenched as he glared at Misty softly while she smiled evilly. I waved at them and laughed when Misty pulled out her mallet and chased an extremely frightened Ash. Tsk, tsk.

Hey wait! Where are May and Drew? I found myself grinning evilly. I can guess where they're at, The Garden. Well obviously. May loves flowers especially Roses and Drew is pretty much Roseboy. They might be hooking up right about now or just probably arguing. Grasshead is gonna get it if he doesn't ask May out already.

I turned my attention to the dance floor to see Dawn smiling wildly and Paul looking a little flustered. Wait, what? Flustered? I must be hallucinating. Anyway, Dawn was saying things to him that even made him blush. Woah. Way to go Dawn.

I turned back to the door of the bathrooms to see Gary and Veronica walking out. Gary was somehow sucking and licking his fingers with a smirk on his face while Veronica grinned victoriously to my direction. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"Alright everyone! Before we pick out the winners for best costumes, let's all have fun! Everyone dance!" Jessadaia announced excitedly as the music boomed from the speakers. Meowth and James shook their heads.

"Jess, you still remember we havs to attack tonight right?" Meowth asked as he sweatdropped at her. Jessie huffed but nodded.

_Just dance, gonna be okay_  
><em>Da da doo doot<em>  
><em>Just dance, spin that record babe<em>  
><em>Da da doo doot<em>  
><em>Just dance, gonna be okay<em>  
><em>D-D-D-Dance, dance, dance, dance<em>  
><em>Just J-J-Just Dance<em>

I found myself singing along with the song. Dawn and Paul was still dancing. Dawn was dancing wildly as Paul stood there awkwardly, staring at the crazy girl in front of him. I laughed.

_When I come through the on the dance floor_  
><em>Checking out that catalogue<em>  
><em>Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw<em>  
><em>And I ain't gonna give it up, steady trying to pick it up like a call<em>  
><em>I'mma hit it up, beat it up, latch it up until tomorrow yeah<em>

Near Dawn and Paul, Ash and Misty were also dancing. Ash looked like a doofus as Misty grinned at him.

_Shorty I can see that you got so much energy  
>The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round<br>And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
>In the mean time let me watch you break it down and<em>

I saw Gary and Veronica kissing again behind the bleachers. Veronica opened her eyes and looked at me with a look of victory as she shoved her tongue into Gary's mouth as he moved his right hand back under her skirt and his left hand roaming around her body. I almost choked on the chips I ate in disgust when I saw a flash of white on her thigh with Gary looking hungrily where his right hand was and her face with a look of total bliss as his hand moved faster. God! I can't take it seeing them do that... disgusting and disturbing thing!

I glared at her and mouthed 'Whatever' and took another plate of chips and started eating it. I felt the aching feeling grow. I was shaking as I ate the chips. My arms, too, was shaking and I felt my heart slowly break.

Why do I feel myself slowly breaking?

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry for the short chapter! I only had an hour to make this and also sorry for the mature content. I'm still busy in completing our dance for our Field Demonstration. I won't be on till then. I'm soooo sorry! This story is also based on a real life story about my sister going to a dance in her school but saw her ex who was her date kissing a girl. So, yeah. She's gotten over him already. I'll try to update fast as soon as our Foundation Day is over. Thanks for reading guys!<br>**

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**~Roselia124**


	9. NOTE

**Umm, hello readers and whatnot. ****I have news for everyone about my cousin (Who owns this account in FF).**

**You see, my cousin 'Rose' is at the hospital. She and my uncle were driving to our town but crashed into a post near the road 2 days ago. The impact was too much since my cousin had an injured arm and back, wounds and scars on her face and some in her arms, and almost a broken neck. She wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until her arm and back are better or as long as she can move properly.**

**I would be more than happy to take control or be in charge of her acc until she recovers. I can make stories or continue them. But the only problem is that I'm not really in to Pokemon. I can't continue the stories she made cause I have no clue. I'm only in to KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) so sorry. Please just wait for her to recover. I don't know when but I'll just inform you guys of the progress and when she'll be back.**

**I'm sorry if I can't continue her stories. I just have no clue. I'll be making my own stories in her acc since she told me it was okay.**

**Again, I'm sorry and thank you!**

**-Carla (Rose's cousin)**


End file.
